


No Stranger To Memes

by ThreeBulletNecklace



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Memes, Romance, Short, Trolling, good lord this was dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBulletNecklace/pseuds/ThreeBulletNecklace
Summary: Chloe drunk calls Max: a ficlet in 265 words.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	No Stranger To Memes

"... Mmyello'?" 

“ _Heyyy_ Maxipad."

"Chloe? The fuck're are calling me at… the fuck is the time- two am for?" 

"Jus' wan'ed to talk n' shit."

"...Chloe, are you drunk?" 

"... Mebbe."

"Oh god. How many have you had?" 

"'nly like, I dunno… throur drinks."

"That's not even a number."

"Yo' _face_ ain't a number."

"So mature. I'm hanging up now and going the fuck back to sleep."

"Wait nononono, I gotta say sumthin'."

"Chloe."

"Pretty _pleeeease_?" 

"Can't it wait? I'm hella tired."

"Pretty please wiv'mah cherry on top."

"It's 'with _a_ cherry on top'."

"Not wi' _this_ cherry it ain't."

"Oh my god."

"C'mon Max. Please _please_ please _please_ please."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead."

"Jus', I love you a whole bunch. Like, a _whole_ bunch."

"That's sweet, and I love you too."

"Wait, ahm not done."

"... Chloe, I really am super tired. Is it gonna be quick?" 

"Ye, promise."

"I'm narrowing my eyes at you."

"C'mon, you wouldn't get this from any other gal." 

"You're right, I _definitely_ wouldn't get this from anyone else."

"I just wanna tell ya' how 'm feelin'."

"If you're gonna say you like me, I think I would've noticed over the last three years of us dating."

"No no, gotta make you understand."

"Make me understand wha- _oh don't you dare._ "

"Never gonna-" 

"You-" 

"-give you up."

"-go fuck yourself."

"Never gonna let you down."

"Too late for that."

"Never gonna run around and _deseeert yooouu._ "

"What did I do to deserve this? "

"Never gonna make you cry."

"Hanging up now."

"Never gonna say goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Never gonna- Max? Babe? You there?" 

“...“

"Heh. Totes worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've ever written.


End file.
